


Doesn't Matter Anymore

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [14]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Queening, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley imagines what things might have been like with Eve and Rebekah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Matter Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between "A Closer Walk with Thee" and "The Brothers That Care Forgot" with spoilers up through the former. Written for kinks prompt #14 'Groups.'

Hayley knows it doesn’t matter anymore, now that Eve and Rebekah are both gone, but sometimes, when its late at night and she’s all alone, she can’t stop herself from fantasizing.

As she touches herself, she imagines what it would be like, to have had them both at once.

She imagines Rebekah sitting on her bare breasts, one leg on either side of her head. She imagines discovering what Rebekah tastes like.

She imagines Eve kneeling on the floor, her blonde head between Hayley’s legs. She imagines Eve discovering what she tastes like.

But Hayley knows it doesn’t matter anymore. Eve is dead, Rebekah is far away, and Hayley’s all alone.


End file.
